El lobo y la bruja
by Yen18
Summary: Durante su paseo Natsu se topa con un niño. Tras una breve charla con él, se dirigen al gremio para jugar a un peculiar pero entretenido juego que consiste en hacer una obra de teatro. Varios magos del gremio participan y Mirajane se toma muy en serio su papel.


Un día de verano soleado y caluroso, como de costumbre, Natsu salió a dar un paseo. Happy también le acompañaba. Ambos se aburrían más que de normal, pues no tenían nada novedoso que hacer; hasta la idea de entrar a escondidas en casa de Lucy para propinarle un susto resultaba tediosa. Pero por lo pronto, algo llamó la atención de Natsu; unos niños de no más de siete años aparecieron de golpe. Hablaban a gritos, o al menos lo suficientemente fuerte para que la pareja escuchara la conversación de éstos. Su conversa se resumía a qué jugarían esa misma tarde. Unos votaban por jugar a las escondidas, otros disfrutar del agua, algo común en pleno estío, y el más pequeño de todos, quería jugar a interpretar.

— ¡Já, pero qué dices! —exclamó el más alto—, seguro que es un juego la mar de aburrido, ni siquiera el nombre suena bien.

—¡Es divertido, yo solía jugar con mi mamá!

—Fue por eso que te abandonó, ¿no? —sonrió con malicia. Todas las miradas iban dirigidas al más joven, éste, con la mirada baja, guardó silencio.

—Eh, tú—Natsu descendió por la cuesta de césped a una velocidad propia de un galgo. Su rostro se mostraba enfurecido y no dudó ni un minuto en actuar como él creía correcto.

—Diablos, ¡quién eres tú, entrometido! —el niño alzó el puño y se preparó para propinar un golpe al joven Dragon Slayer, no obstante, Natsu lo esquivó con suma facilidad y a cambio le asestó un golpe no muy fuerte en la cabeza.

—¡Aye! Natsu se ha vuelto un abusón. ¡Lucy, dónde estás, socorro! —Happy fue ignorado.

—Yo quiero saber de qué va ese juego—preguntó Natsu entusiasmado y expectante, dirigiendo la mirada al niño que se encontraba a dos metros de él ; ignoraba por completo la situación.

—¿Cómo? ¿Me dices a mí? —dijo el más menudo, señalándose a sí mismo.

—Sí, ¡claro! —el joven Salamandra sonrió.

—¡Pues! Es genial, mi mamá me enseñó a jugar hace tiempo. En realidad es un juego bien difícil, lleva un tiempo prepararlo, pero es muy divertido una vez lo llevas a cabo. El primer paso es reunir una bolsa, papel y un lápiz. Cuando lo tengas todo solo tienes que hacer varios trozos de papel y apuntar en éstos el nombre de personajes de cuentos y al finalizar meterlos en la bolsa y mezclarlos. Una vez hecho, cada jugador tiene que elegir un papel al azar e interpretar al personaje que le ha tocado. ¡No vale cambiarlo! Y, aunque mamá decía que no era necesario, también puedes crear los trajes y montar los escenarios. Papá me ayudaba y aunque era costoso lo hacía aún más divertido.

—¡Oh, entiendo! —Natsu sonrió, parecía feliz—. Decidido. ¡Happy, nos vamos! Ah, sí, ¿quieres venir a jugar? Seguro que a mis amigos les fascina la idea.

—¿En… serio?

—¡Pero qué demonios te pasa, imbécil! ¡Hay mucho trabajo en el gremio como para andar jugando, trozo de basura! ¡Idiota! —Natsu observaba impasible a Gray mientras hurgaba su nariz cual ladrón robando con éxito una joyería.

—Bueno, la idea no está del todo mal…—dijo Mirajane.

—¡Pero no estamos todos, hombre! —añadió Elfman.

—A ver, ¿cuántos somos? —suspiró Charle.

—Pues… Está Charle, Erza, Wendy, Gray, Elfman, Mira, Gaajel, Levy, Natsu, Robin, yo y Lucy. ¡Hola Lucy!

—¡Gato estúpido, por qué te pones a ti delante! —voceó Lucy—. Que, por cierto, ¿quién es Robin?

—Aquel crío—señaló Natsu al fondo—. Él nos explicó el juego y además, los tres no somos suficientes para jugar.

—Bien, no se hable más. Vamos a preparar todo —una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Erza.

—¡Aye! ¡Erza es la mejor!

Los magos se dividieron en varios grupos encargándose por parejas de cada preparativo y, tras un par de horas trabajando duramente y sin cesar, terminaron con la decoración y los trajes antes de lo previsto. Sin más dilación, Levy apuntó en un folio el papel que le tocó a cada uno después de que todos se lo dijeran al oído. Acto seguido, lo leyó en voz alta.

—Natsu hará de lobo. Happy de árbol. Charle de abuelita. Erza de madrastra. Wendy de hermanastra. Gray de hermanastra. Elfman de cazador. Mirajane de bruja. Gaajel de princesa. Robin de príncipe. Lucy de Caperucita y yo de hada madrina. Eso es todo.

—¡Ehhh! ¡Cómo que de árbol, no es justo! —Happy, llorando como una magdalena, salió volando, sin embargo Mirajane lo detuvo agarrándolo de la cola.

—Conque de bruja… Está bien, sufriréis las consecuencias—Mirajane decidió prescindir de su disfraz y en su lugar aprovechó su forma de demonio: Satan Soyl. La tensión se hizo dueña de la sala y un valiente -pero no muy listo- muchacho quiso cortarla con un inminente ataque de risa acompañado de un comentario inapropiado.

—¡Gajeel es una prince…!

En un pispás la cara de Natsu estaba empotrada contra la pared. Nadie del gremio salió en su ayuda.

—Eh… En fin… Esto… ¿N-no sería una buena idea unir todas las obras? —preguntó Wendy.

—¿Hmm? Oh, sí, supongo —contestó Lucy—. ¿Tú qué opinas, Robin?

—¡Claro, será genial! ¡Tengo ganas de comenzar!

—Allá vamos, pues. No podemos perder ni un minuto, chicos—concluyó Erza.

Todos se pusieron manos a la obra y dieron los últimos retoques al escenario; estaba muy logrado a pesar de haberse construido con tan poca antelación. Un palacio, un bosque y una cabaña eran los protagonistas de la escena. A lo lejos, alguien observaba a los magos, pero desapareció tan pronto como salió Natsu al escenario.

—¡Me muero de hambre, que alguien me traiga algo de comer!

—Hola, lobo feroz. Yo soy tu hada madrina. Dime, ¿qué quieres? —Levy sacó su varita mágica y sonrió abiertamente.

—¡Quiero a Caperucita roja! ¡Me la comeré!

—Seguro que Lucy tiene muy mal sabor…—dijo un árbol.

—¡Te estoy escuchando, gato estúpido!

—E-eh… ¿deseo concedido?

—¡Hombre! ¿Cuándo me toca a mí? —añadió Elfman.

—Apártate. Das grima, tío. ¿Por qué llevas ropa de tres tallas menos que la tuya? —de la nada Gray apareció desde el cielo junto a Charle.

—¡Oh, Charle! ¡Luces muy bien incluso de señora mayor! —volvió a hablar un árbol.

—¿Desde cuándo los árboles hablan? —preguntó Lucy sin esperar respuesta.

—Erza, te queda muy bien el vestido—aduló Wendy.

—G-gracias, como sea, creo que ya me to…

Erza dio un paso en falso y cayó al suelo, llevándose con ella parte del decorado.

—¡Ahhhh! —gritaron todos.

—Hmpfht—una música tétrica comenzó a sonar. El ambiente se tornó pesado—. Parece ser que todos os lo estáis pasando en grande, pero ya ha terminado vuestra diversión. Vais a ser víctimas de la bruja más poderosa del reino—una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en el rostro de Mirajane.

—C-creo que se lo está tomando demasiado en serio…—murmuró Wendy.

—Silencio. Preparaos para sufrir.

Mira comenzó a arrasar con todo con su poderosa magia. La mayoría cayeron y otros simplemente salieron volando a su suerte. Pero, en lo alto del escenario, un joven vestido de príncipe desenvainó su espada y dio un paso firme hacia la bruja. Ésta le retó con la mirada e hizo una seña con la mano, indicando que el joven se aproximara. Él obedeció. Una vez frente a frente, guardó la espada y miró firmemente a los ojos de la bruja.

—A partir de hoy, yo seré el príncipe de la bruja—inesperadamente, se sonrojó.

Mirajane miró a Robin, sorprendida.

—Sí, está bien—asintió con la cabeza y sonrió.

—Vaya chasco. ¿Es que aquí la princesa importa un pepino o qué? —bufó Gajeel, decepcionado.

—¡Bravo, hijo!

Robin alzó la cabeza, esa voz le resultaba familiar y no era de extrañar, era su padre. Curiosamente estaba junto a Makarov y ambos aplaudían mientras mostraban una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Robin se acercó sin pensarlo dos veces y abrazó con fuerza a su padre. Éste comenzó a llorar, emocionado.

—Lo siento, hijo. Últimamente apenas he pasado tiempo contigo. Te prometo que volveremos a jugar como antes, ¿vale?

—Al final ha valido la pena—comentó Lucy, conmovida.

—Muchas gracias, Fairy Tail. Gracias por jugar con mi hijo y, sobre todo, por abrirme los ojos. Estaba tan ensimismado con mi trabajo que me olvidé de todo lo demás.

Los miembros del gremio sonrieron. Al cabo de un rato, padre e hijo se marcharon tras despedirse de los magos.

—Maestro, no sabía que estaba aquí—Erza abrió los ojos de par en par—. Juraría que estaba en una reunión por no sé qué del gremio, ¿no?

—Ajá… Así es. Pero como dueño y señor de las sombras estaba oculto. Soy el jefe final, ¿estáis preparados para sufrir mi castigo por haber destruido parte del gremio tras mi primer aviso?


End file.
